The invention relates generally to connector receptacles for use in networking applications and, more particularly, to a cage assembly for pluggable transceiver modules.
Transceiver modules are used for making bi-directional connections to communication devices such as modems, network interfaces, and other electronic modules or electrical systems such as computer systems and the like. The transceiver modules have mating ends that plug into host connectors that are mounted on a circuit board. The host connectors are housed in cages that provide shielding against electromagnetic interference (EMI). The cages receive the transceiver modules and guide the transceiver modules into mating engagement with the host connector.
Along with the general trend toward faster, higher performance electrical systems, particularly with regard to computer systems, there is an ongoing trend toward the development of higher density interconnect components. It is well known that industry standards are often developed to standardize or define the type of connectors used to interface components such as transceivers with other communication devices. One such standard is the Small Form-Factor Pluggable (SFP) standard that includes specifications for transceivers that are reduced in size to achieve a higher port density over a prior well known standard, the Gigabit Interface Converter Module (GBIC).
A stacked cage and connector system is sometimes used to increase transceiver density on the circuit board, wherein transceivers are arranged in rows and columns with each transceiver module plugged into a host connector in the cage. Notwithstanding the stacked cage systems, there is an ongoing need to minimize space requirements for mounting transceiver modules, such as through the implementation of the Advanced Mezzanine Card (AMC) standards for half-height card modules. It is therefore desirable to provide a cost effective low profile SFP cage assembly that complies with the AMC half-height card module standard.